


Of Halloween & The Stomach Flu

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Fever, Halloween, Illnesses, M/M, Minor Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "Hey, how is everyone?" Courfeyrac greeted, Combeferre groaning,"Bahorel and Jehan thankfully seem to be coming through okay, but Feuilly and Gavroche have been hit badly," He reported. Courfeyrac nodded,"Enjolras is doing poorly," He said."Did he manage to keep anything down?" Combeferre asked, Courfeyrac shrugging,"We're still waiting on his last drink of water." He informed. Combeferre nodded,"I'll need to make the rounds tomorrow." He said.In which it's almost Halloween, and Enjolras accidentally spreads the stomach flu to most of the Amis.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Of Halloween & The Stomach Flu

"Courfeyrac, if you don't shut up, I swear…" Enjolras muttered, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

"Aw, don't be such a gloomy Gus, Enjy!" He exclaimed, Combeferre sighing from beside them,

"Courfeyrac, stop bugging him. Enjolras, stop complaining," He mediated, Enjolras huffing, and Courfeyrac smiling.

"Add Smarties to the cart!" Courfeyrac suggested to Combeferre. Combeferre looked exasperated, but grabbed the bag of Smarties from the shelf, putting it in the basket he was holding,

"I now remember why I stopped grocery shopping with you two. " Combeferre remarked, Courfeyrac grinning,

"It's almost Halloween, Ferre, I needed to make sure you got the right kinds of candy!" Courfeyrac defended.

"Too much sugar is not good for you," Combeferre commented. Courfeyrac gave a gasp,

"There is no such thing as _too_ much sugar!" He protested. Combeferre didn't grace that with a response, instead leaning down to examine different jars of tomato sauce.

"Aw, c'mon get in the holiday spirit!" Courfeyrac urged, Combeferre frowning,

"I thought that was only for Christmas." He murmured, finally settling on a jar of tomato sauce, and putting it in the basket with the Smarties. Courfeyrac smirked,

"Having spirit should apply to every holiday!" He claimed. Combeferre narrowed his eyes,

"Sure," He replied, handing the basket of items to Enjolras, who was leaning against the shelf, his red hoodie making him seem smaller then ever.

"Anything you needed, Enj?" Combeferre asked, Enjolras thinking for a moment,

"Courfeyrac to stop bouncing around in circles in public?" He suggested, Combeferre rolling his eyes,

"You know what I mean." He responded, Enjolras sighing,

"We're out of peanut butter again." He commented, Combeferre nodding, and walking out of the aisle, returning a few seconds later with a jar of peanut butter. Enjolras gave him a small smile, Combeferre taking the basket from him.

"Three days till Halloween!" Courfeyrac cheered, as they entered the check-out line. Courfeyrac was very excited for Halloween to come, as it was one of his favorite holidays. C'mon, dressing up? Parties? Candy?! Enjolras always said that they were "too old" to be celebrating Halloween, but Courfeyrac paid him no mind, as he had often learned to do.

"27 dollars, 23 cents," The cashier said, Combeferre paying it, and taking the two bags, handing one to Courfeyrac, and carrying one himself.

"Why doesn't Enjolras carry a bag?!" Courfeyrac whined, Combeferre sighing,

"You're stronger than him," He pointed out, Enjolras crossing his arms.

"Are not," Enjolras protested, the three walking out of the store and onto the sidewalk.

"Are too!" Courfeyrac argued. He was right. Whilst Enjolras' was a skilled, strong speaker, and a fiery presence, his physical strength was quite lacking. Bahorel used to joke that he'd had the body of a girl, until Eponine finally punched him, and asked, "How's that for a body of a girl?".

"Are not," Enjolras muttered, freezing for a moment. He then leaned forward, clutching his stomach and making a retching noise. Courfeyrac jumped backward just in time, as Enjolras doubled over, vomiting exactly where he had been standing a second before. Courfeyrac wrinkled his nose in disgust, glad that it was on the sidewalk, though, and not in the store. Combeferre had rushed over to Enjolras, who was scowling more than before.

"I'm fine, Ferre," Enjolras insisted, Combeferre narrowing his eyes,

"You just threw up, Enj," Combeferre pointed out, crossing his arms.

"I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me," Enjolras argued, Combeferre sighing, touching Enjolras' cheek with his hand,

"You're a touch warm," He murmured, Enjolras shrugging,

"We were just inside," He countered, Combeferre sighing,

"Alright, come to me if you feel sick at all, and I mean it, Enj." Combeferre pressed, Enjolras rolling his eyes,

"Yes Ferre," He muttered, turning to Courfeyrac, as Combeferre walked ahead of them. Maintenance could be trusted to clean up the mess. The three would usually clean up any mess they made, in hopes of not making things harder for the workers, who were treated horribly anyways, but Courfeyrac did not fancy cleaning up vomit, and he wasn't even sure if they had the right supplies to. They'd make it up to maintenance later.

They dropped the groceries off at their apartment, before going to the Musain, the back room of which had already been decorated for Halloween by an overzealous Courfeyrac, with Jehan and Bahorel's help. Madame Hucheloup, God bless her soul, didn't mind them doing anything to the backroom, so long as it was eventually cleaned up, as they were regular customers at the Musain, and nobody was really using the back room most of the time anyways.

"Ah, there you three are, right on time," Feuilly commented from where he was sitting, an obnoxious bat decoration hanging above his head. Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Bahorel, all exchanged delighted looks on the way the room had turned out.

"We were slightly held up at the grocery store," Combeferre said, sitting down at a table by himself, Enjolras joining him, and Courfeyrac skipping over,

"Mhm, Enjy here threw up on the sidewalk!" He exclaimed, Enjolras glaring at him.

" _Courfeyrac_!" He hissed. The rest of the Amis gave him an alarmed look, Enjolras standing from his chair,

"I'm fine, it was once," He insisted, Jehan letting out a small sigh,

"You always say 'I'm fine,' you know, even when you really aren't," He pointed out, Bahorel nodding,

"He's got a point." Bahorel supported, Enjolras giving them dismayed looks. Joly, who had been trying very hard to keep quiet up until then, walked over to Enjolras' side, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"He's slightly warm," Joly observed, Enjolras pushing his hand off,

"We were just in a store that had its heat cranked up all the way," He countered, Joly sighing,

"Just tell somebody if you feel worse," He murmured. Enjolras rolled his eyes, walking over to Grantaire, and sitting next to him, touching his shoulder affectionately. Courfeyrac smiled. Enjolras and Grantaire had been dating for 2 months, and had been pining after each other for however much time. They were still getting used to having each other, and didn't usually show affection in public, but when they did, it was definitely adorable.

Grantaire gave Enjolras' cheek a kiss, before Enjolras stood up, and jumped onto a table, because apparently, it was impossible to give a good speech on the ground.

"Citizens." He began, dramatically, Bahorel interrupting him,

"Will we have to meet on Halloween?" He inquired, Enjolras nodding, and Courfeyrac protesting,

"C'mon, E, _Halloween_!" He exclaimed, Enjolras frowning,

"I've never seen any point to the holiday," He claimed, Courfeyrac sighing,

"Where did I go wrong with you… It's fun, Enjy, that's the entire point!" Courfeyrac explained. Enjolras slid off the table.

"I'm not going to cancel a meeting just for _fun,_ Courf," He asservated. Courfeyrac opened his mouth to retort, and Enjolras suddenly lurched forward. Courfeyrac darted to the side, narrowly avoiding being vomited on for the second time that day. Once Enjolras had emptied the remaining contents of his stomach, which hadn't been much, most of it having come up earlier, Grantaire and Combeferre instantly sprung into action, while the other Amis were frozen in shock, Grantaire taking Enjolras, and sitting him down in a chair, and Combeferre whipping around to Marius,

"Marius, go find something to clean this with, or at least cover it up with." He ordered, Marius giving a nod and rushing away. Combeferre then turned to Enjolras.

"He's shaking, Combeferre." Grantaire reported, letting Enjolras be dragged up from the chair by Combeferre,

"Of course he is… Alright monsieur, you're going home," He murmured to Enjolras, who protested, of course,

"I'm fine, Combeferre!" He exclaimed, Combeferre shaking his head,

"Home. Now." He ordered, Enjolras sighing. Combeferre turned to the rest of his friends, all of whom were staring at them.

"Call me over if he's got a fever," Grantaire said, Combeferre nodding.

"Courfeyrac, take over the meeting," He ordered, Courfeyrac grinning, he'd been waiting for an opportunity like this forever. Right as Combeferre and Enjolras left, he jumped up on the table in the same fashion as Enjolras, and waved his hands dramatically in the air, imitating him. Everyone burst out laughing, even Grantaire, though he did look a bit offended on his boyfriend's behalf.

"Well, now that I've got that done, I will give a speech! On the importance of Halloween and holiday spirit!"

…..…..…..

Courfeyrac fiddled with the doorknob to Enjolras, Combeferre, and his apartment, opening the door. He had gone to work directly after meeting at the Musain, and had hung out with Jehan for a few hours, before he finally decided to return home.

"Hey," He greeted loudly to anyone who was home, Combeferre shushing him, from where he was tidying up the living room. He pointed at the couch, on which Enjolras was in an uneasy sleep, wrapped in a few blankets, a waste bucket on the ground next to him.

"He sick?" Courfeyrac inquired, Combeferre sighing,

"Mhm, his temperature spiked only an hour after the meeting. He can't keep anything down," Combeferre informed, Courfeyrac giving a sympathetic hum.

"Grantaire know, yet?" He asked, as Combeferre collected a discarded, empty cup from the coffee table.

"No, I'll tell him tomorrow, don't want him rushing down here at night," He answered, Courfeyrac nodding, and helping Combeferre pile the random papers that lay strewn about the place, courtesy of Combeferre and Enjolras.

"You've got a text," Courfeyrac told Combeferre, whose phone, which was on the kitchen counter, had let out a shrill beep. Combeferre nodded, picking up his phone, his face falling as he read the text.

"Well, what is it?" Courfeyrac inquired, Combeferre sighing,

"That was Bahorel, he said Feuilly was running a fever." Combeferre reported, Courfeyrac sighing,

"That's… Bad." He described, not really sure how to phrase his words any other way. Combeferre nodded,

"Mhm." He confirmed, Enjolras suddenly awakening from the couch, to immediately vomit into the waste bin. Combeferre sighed, going over to Enjolras to offer comfort.

…..…..…..

Courfeyrac walked into the living room from his bedroom, yawning. He hadn't gotten that great of a night's sleep, since Enjolras woke up every few hours or so, but it wasn't that bad. Enjolras was still on the couch, having drifted off to sleep, and Combeferre was sitting at the table, typing on his phone.

"R will be here in about 10 minutes. 5 if he disobeys traffic laws," Combeferre commented, Courfeyrac grinning,

"Grantaire's a lot of things, but being loyal's his top quality." He remarked, Combeferre nodding,

"Yes, Grantaire is very loyal." He repeated, standing up, and heading to the kitchen, where something was cooking. The door to the apartment was suddenly swung open, and Grantaire ran in,

"How is he?!" He exclaimed, Combeferre blinking,

"Grantaire… Exactly how many times did you put your life in danger to come here?" Combeferre hesitantly asked, despite probably not wanting to know the answer.

"Irrelevant," Grantaire brushed off, Combeferre giving him a smirk,

"Enj is behind you, on the couch," He said, scrounging around through the kitchen drawers for a whisk. Grantaire nodded, calming himself slightly, so as not to wake Enjolras. Despite his efforts, Enjolras eyes opened, and he instantly dry heaved into the bucket beside him, having nothing left to actually vomit.

Grantaire walked over once he was done, sitting down on the couch, and letting Enjolras lean against him. Courfeyrac grinned, leaning over to Combeferre,

"Those two really are perfect together," He declared, Combeferre smiling,

"Yes, they are."

…..…..…..

Ater work, Courfeyrac returned back to the apartment, Combeferre greeting him at the door,

"Combeferre, how's-" Courfeyrac started, Combeferre cutting him off,

"Bahorel and Jehan have taken ill, and Feuilly's worse. Eponine called earlier and said Gavroche had a slight fever as well," Combeferre reported, "I'm going to go check on them all." Courfeyrac's eyes widened,

"God God!" He exclaimed, "Of course, Grantaire and I have got Enjolras covered," He promised, Combferre giving him a stressed smile,

"Thank you," He said, grabbing his medical bag and heading out. Courfeyrac wandered off in search of Enjolras, who had abandoned his position on the couch, and found him in Combeferre's bed, for whatever reason, Grantaire hovering around him.

"Courf!" Grantaire greeted, Courfeyrac giving him a smile,

"How's he doing?" He asked, Enjolras giving an indignant huff from the bed,

"I'm right here, you know," He rasped, his voice raw from the near-constant vomiting. Grantaire sighed at the question,

"If he continues vomiting everything up to tonight, he needs to go to the hospital for an IV," He murmured. Courfeyrac nodded,

"Ah. Temp?" Courfeyrac requested, Grantaire nodding, and stroking Enjolras' hair,

"102.9, last check," He replied, Courfeyrac nodded. He took a seat beside Enjolras, who had practically buried himself under the covers, shivering. Though he wasn't like Combeferre was with sick people, or Grantaire was with Enjolras, who was pretty good at getting people to smile.

"Tying to barricade yourself, _hm_?" Courfeyrac joked, Enjolras prickling,

"The air's cold!" He defended, Courfeyrac just laughing,

"You're a mess, you know that, right?" He stated, Enjolras rolling his eyes, but grinning.

"So I've been told."

…..…..…..

By evening, an exhausted Combeferre had returned. Enjolras was still in Combeferre's bed, asleep, and Grantaire was cleaning something. Courfeyrac had just been hovering around the living room area for the past two hours, occasionally getting Grantaire a thermometer or glass of water for Enjolras.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Courfeyrac greeted, Combeferre groaning,

"Bahorel and Jehan thankfully seem to be coming through okay, but Feuilly and Gavroche have been hit badly," He reported. Courfeyrac nodded,

"Enjolras is doing poorly," He said.

"Did he manage to keep anything down?" Combeferre asked, Courfeyrac shrugging,

"We're still waiting on his last drink of water." He informed. Combeferre nodded,

"I'll need to make the rounds tomorrow." He said. Courfeyrac patted his shoulder,

"You can get some more rest. Though, Enj still is in your bed." He offered. Combeferre gave him a thankful look,

"Thank you, Courfeyrac," He said, before walking off.

…..…..…..

Courfeyrac had a worse night's sleep then before, with Enjolras waking up at random periods of time. Though Grantaire could have handled Enjolras on his own, Courfeyrac felt obliged to help. He awoke to the _wonderful_ sound of vomiting, and sighed, slipping out of bed, and into the bathroom.

He turned the lights on, expecting to see Enjolras kneeled in front of the toilet, and instead finding…

"Combeferre!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, rushing over to his friends side, and placing the hand on the back of his forehead,

"You've got a fever," He murmured, Combeferre just giving him a tired nod, struggling to his feet. Courfeyrac was internally panicking.

"You must've caught it… I'll go get the thermometer, hang on," He murmured, taking Combeferre's temperature after a few minutes,

"101.1," Courfeyrac read, confirming his theory. He helped Combeferre out of the bathroom, after Combeferre had wiped down his face, and into his bedroom, where Enjolras was still asleep on the bed, Grantaire asleep on the floor.

"Wake up," Courfeyrac said, shaking Enjolras. Enjolras groaned, opening his eyes, and Grantaire also awoke from the floor, sitting up.

"What's up?" Grantaire asked, wiping at his bleary eyes. Courfeyrac pushed Combeferre down on the bed,

"Meet the latest victim," He said, Grantaire raising his eyebrows, before giving a nod of understanding. Combeferre and Enjolras exchanged looks for a moment, before instantly starting to cling to each other. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. Great, now they had Enjolras and Combeferre being both disgusting, because of the vomit, and disgustingly cute.

"Alright," Grantaire said, "Let's let the koala's sleep, and hopefully get some of our own, eh?" He suggested, lying back down on the floor. Courfeyrac hauled him up,

"Take my bed, sleeping on the floor definitely won't do wonders on your muscles," He offered, Grantaire frowning,

"Where will you sleep then?" He asked, Courfeyrac crawling onto the edge of Combeferre's bed,

"With them," He replied, Grantaire giving a nod, and a murmur of thanks, before walking out of the room.

Courfeyrac closed his eyes, ignoring the feeling of Enjolras' legs stroking his body. For Enjolras could not even be still in sleep. He silently prayed that Combeferre and Enjolras would be better by the morning.

…..…..…..

Not only were his prayers unanswered, Courfeyrac suspected they were completely ignored. Whatever God was out there hated him, that he was sure of.

Enjolras' fever had spiked very high, and he was refusing to eat altogether, whilst Combeferre couldn't hold anything down. Yay. Courfeyrac was actually excited for work that day, for the first time in about ever, because, as guilty as he felt to admit it, it was nice to have a small break from making sure your friends didn't die. Compared to that, analyzing statistics was a piece of cake.

Work was soon over, and he returned home, to find things hadn't improved at all.

"Aren't these supposed to be 24 hours things," He complained to Grantaire, who shrugged,

"What can I say, Enjy's an over-achiever." He responded, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

"Courfeyrac?" Combeferre, who was currently curled up on the living room couch with Enjolras, of whom was asleep, asked.

"Yes?" Courfeyrac answered, Combeferre sighing,

"Joly's ill now, and I really need someone to make the rounds to everyone else…" He began, Courfeyrac grinning,

"So, you want me to do it," He supplied, Combeferre nodding.

"Okay," Courfeyrac responded, Combeferre giving him a strict list of what to look out for, and what to not, before Courfeyrac left the apartment, heading down to Jehan's first. He knocked on the door, Jehan opening it.

"Hi!" Courfeyrac greeted, face flushing red as he saw that Jehan was in pajamas. Pink, pajamas, to be precise.

"Hey, what's up?" Jehan asked. Courfeyrac walked in,

"Combeferre's got the stomach flu, so I'm checking on everyone who has it for him." Courfeyrac explained, Jehan nodding,

"Well, I've been doing a lot better," He said, "It only seems like a 24 hour thing for me." Courfeyrac nodded, satisfied with the temperature of 100.5 he received.

"Very good," He reported, scribbling his findings into a notebook for Combeferre to see later. He went to check on Joly next, who was being tended to by Bossuet and Musichetta,

"I think I'm dying," Joly declared, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes,

"Stop being dramatic," He good-naturedly scolded, sticking the thermometer into Joly's mouth.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Bossuet commented from the corner, Courfeyrac simply sticking his middle finger out at him, before reading Joly's temperature.

"100.8," He read, "Pretty good." He praised. The next place he went was Bahorel and Feuilly's, and he was glad to see that both, while not recovering yet, weren't that bad, though Feuilly's fever could use some lowering.

His final stop was Eponine's place. He walked into it, still as horrified the first time he'd been at how awful the apartment was. There were holes in the walls, and scratch marks as well, along with heavily stained carpet. On the floor, in the center of one of the four extremely cramped rooms, lay Gavroche, covered in three extremely thin blankets. Eponine and Azelma were crouched on the floor beside him, and looked relieved to see Courfeyrac there.

Courfeyrac walked over to them, crouching down besides Gavroche, and putting a hand on his cheek,

"Hey, how're you doing, buddy?" He questioned, Gavroche shivering violently.

" _I don't feel well_ ," He whined, in a vulnerable voice Courfeyrac never thought he would hear the boy take. And that's when Eponine began crying. Now, whoever decided that girls were "weak" had obviously never meant Eponine before. She was a hard worker, and would gladly challenge anyone to a fight. And seeing her cry was something Courfeyrac had never seen her do. Azelma put an arm around her sister, as Courfeyrac put a hand on Gavroche's forehead,

"He's burning up," Courfeyrac murmured, Eponine giving a small nod,

"We can't… Courfeyrac… He's so sick, and we can't… We can't… We don't have enough money, we don't have anything for him to eat, we don't even have proper blankets… We can't," Eponine gasped out between sobs, Courfeyrac embracing her. Eponine thankfully calmed down after about a minute. Courfeyrac glanced at Eponine and Azelma. Both were so thin, and looked as if they could snap at any moment, no matter what kind of strong face they tried to wear. There was hunger glistening in Azelma's eyes. Azelma, who was still a child herself. Courfeyrac felt his insides constrict for the small family. Nobody should have to live like this.

"I'll take Gavroche to my house, he can recover there, and you two don't need to risk getting sick," Courfeyrac proposed. If Eponine, the sole provider of the tiny family, who already worked multiple jobs, got sick enough that she had to miss work, it would be a disaster.

"I don't want to impose-" Eponine started, and Courfeyrac gave her a level look,

"You're not imposing, I _want_ to help," He insisted. Eponine and Azelma exchanged a few looks, before Eponine finally sighed, nodding. Courfeyrac smiled, lifting Gavroche into his arms, his heart twisting when he realized how light and small Gavroche really was, and he left the house, bidding Eponine and Azelma farewell.

"Where'r we goin', Courf?" Gavroche murmured, as Courfeyrac set him in the back seat, giving him a plastic bag in case he needed to throw up.

"My house, so you can get better," Courfeyrac explained, Gavroche giving a tiny nod,

"I wanna get better," He whispered, Courfeyrac smiling,

"I want you to get better too, bud," He replied. He drove back to his apartment, carrying Gavroche up.

"Fey, how'd it go - Oh, Gavroche," Grantaire greeted, Courfeyrac smiling,

"I've brought Gav here to recover," He explained. Grantaire, who was very close friends with Eponine, understood right away.

"Ah," Grantaire said, "Give the kid over." Courfeyrac passed Gavroche to Grantaire, who carried him off towards Courfeyrac's room. Courfeyrac leaned against the wall, relief flooding through him. Gavroche was safe, he was safe, and his friends were safe. That was all it took to make Courfeyrac happy. Except, it often didn't happen.

…..…..…..

Early Halloween morning was a particularly mournful occasion.

"Most of the Amis either have, or are recovering from the Stomach Flu," Courfeyrac murmured to Grantaire, "We can't have the party this year." He said. Grantaire nodded,

"Besides, not like we were planning on going anywhere anyway," Grantaire pointed out, gesturing at the couch. Gavroche was curled up on Enjolras' lap, his fever thankfully having subsided a little bit, and Enjolras was leaning against Combeferre. Both Enjolras and Combeferre seemed to be on the mend, but Courfeyrac wasn't entirely sure. They were all asleep.

"Nope," Courfeyrac said, Grantaire walking away, to go do something or other. Courfeyrac thought for a moment, "Gavroche was really looking forward to Halloween," He commented, following Grantaire. Grantaire nodded,

"Mhm, so was Enjolras." He responded, Courfeyrac raising an eyebrow,

"Enjolras doesn't like Halloween," He said confusedly, Grantaire giving him a smirk,

"That's what he wants you to think. Any good chance to steal chocolate from you, definitely makes Enjolras a happy camper." Grantaire revealed. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes,

"So that's where my chocolate always goes…" He muttered. He walked out of the hallway, going into his room, and gathering a bunch of pieces of paper, scissors, and markers. He spread them out on the table, before walking over to the couch gently arousing Gavroche, who squirmed enough awake to wake up both Enjolras and Combeferre.

"Hey there, you three, thought you might want to do something, it is Halloween, after all." He offered, Garoche and Combeferre smiling, and Enjolras looking mildly thoughtful.

"Thought it was about time to decorate the house for the occasion, which I was going to do, until somebody's immune system decided to boycott it's owner, and everyone else's followed suit." Courfeyrac joked, poking Enjolras. Enjolras scowled at him.

"And if you don't want to make decorations, you can just draw political posters, or whatever else you do in your spare time," He said, Enjolras rolling his eyes. Grantaire came into the room, as Gavroche began curiously drawing, and stood behind Enjolras, gently guiding his hands with his own, since Enjolras was not exactly a wonderful drawer.

In the end, they ended up with the walls reading, "Long Live France!" and "Death to whomever," next to a few cute drawings of a pumpkin, Courfeyrac supposed that was his own fault, for giving Gavroche and Enjolras access to markers and paper. No need to guess who out of the sick trio had drawn the pumpkins. Courfeyrac had added bats, and Grantaire had simply pinned a black piece of paper to the wall, claiming that he was "expressing himself."

Afterward, Grantaire had taken out the popsicles from the freezer, since Enjolras, Combeferre, and Gavroche's stomachs were still sensitive. Courfeyrac glanced among his friends. Grantaire was standing on a chair, still arguing for the "expressiveness" of the black piece of paper, Enjolras was entirely zoned out, leaning against Combeferre's shoulder, and Gavroche was sitting in Courfeyrac's lap, letting Courfeyrac stroke his hair for once. Not exactly how Courfeyrac pictured his Halloween playing out, but there was no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. This was random. I mean, we're nearing Halloween, so I guess it's not entirely out of the blue? 
> 
> Anways, if you have a sickfic request for Les Mis you'd like me to do, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Please do review :D!


End file.
